Pulling The Strings
by obsidians
Summary: Elena and Reno are forced to marry by Tseng to go a mission in order to seem inconspicuous at a honeymoon resort while they search for signs of supposed human trafficking that seems to be lacking. So what is really going on?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no money from writing these stories.

Elena got to the coffee truck bright and early. Sure their headquarters had a cafeteria, but the coffee truck served the best coffee around, she had already been to her office and prepped it to continue her paperwork after the important meeting that Tseng had called all of the TURK agents into...all four of them. Elena sometimes felt like a member of a dying breed and wondered what would become of them when they were disbanded as she suspected they would be. After all, there were only three veteran members and herself as the newest recruit and she'd been there for five years with no efforts being made to recruit new agents.

She smiled at the pretty young Wutaian girl, "Morning Ming" she said in a friendly tone of voice.

"Morning Helen" she replied in a bored tone as she read the newspaper.

"Elena" she reminded her as she did every morning. "I'll have my usual please" she requested.

"Two medium double, doubles coming up" Ming said, finally looking at her.

"No, one large black coffee with a short of expresso and a medium triple, triple..." She reminded her and then realized that something had Ming's attention at how she stared behind Elena and Elena turned and was eye level with a wrinkled white shirt that was unbuttoned just enough to show off a hint of man cleavage.

"Morning Reno" Ming said in a breathless voice of awe as if addressing a Rockstar.

"Morning Ming" he said. "Elena" he added when she looked up past his chest and facial tattoos and looked into his grinning blue eyes.

"I'll have my usual" he said smiling at Ming in a flirtatious way as he looked over Elena's head. "That is..."

"A triple expresso cappuccino with extra foam and cinnamon sprinkles" Ming replied."Coming right up" she said writing his name on the cup and Elena couldn't help noticing she had added some hearts surrounding his name.

"Hey, I was here first" Elena objected."Aren't you going to make my order first?" She demanded of Ming.

"I'll have your order ready after this one. I know how badly Reno needs his caffeine in the mornings" she said glancing at him.

"I need mine too and the head of the TURKS does also" she objected.

"This won't take long and then I'll get you your order, Helen" Ming said in a frosty voice.

"Elena" she snapped back.

"Don't get so worked up, yo. It's only coffee" Reno chided her.

"The meeting's starting in the few minutes. Have you even been into the office yet?" She demanded of him, thinking about how her desk was completely prepared for the day, her lights and computer were on, her plants watered, her pencils freshly sharpened, her relevant files stacked on her desk to be tackled by importance and her salad stowed away in the fridge in the lunchroom.

"I need my coffee before I go into the office" he lied. Actually he had already been to his office and had had the greatest start to his day.

An Hour Earlier

Reno let himself into his office and frowned to find it already open and his light on. Scarlet sat on his desk.

"How did you get in?" He asked her, unsurprised to see her there.

"If you're going to teach me to pick locks, I'm going to use my newly acquired skills" she purred back, eyeing him in a hungry way.

"Oh and why are you here so early?" He asked shutting his door.

"I have an important package to deliver to you" she smoothly said.

"One that you couldn't have just left with reception?" He asked her, already knowing what she wanted.

"It's for your eyes only" she said handing him an envelope, he opened it to find a pair of black lace panties inside of it. He lifted the skirt of Scarlet's red dress to find her bare beneath. He smiled at her and undid his pants and stepped forward. She was already wet when he entered her and they fucked with abandonment on his desk with her seated on top of it with her legs lashed around him. Their coupling held no tenderness or finesse, she didn't want or need or want any from him, all she wanted was an almost brutal, mindless fuck filled with Gaia shattering orgasms that Reno never failed to deliver.

Afterwards, she put her panties back on. "Thanks" she said and left without a backwards glance. He wasn't insulted by how cold she was and detached after they had coupled, they weren't even emotionally involved. She got bored with fucking old men to get to the top and sought a firm young body and Reno was the perfect solution to this craving and very, very talent in bed or on desks.

The Present

Elena couldn't help examining him, he looked slightly more disheveled than usual somehow, his ever present goggles on his forehead just under his spiky hair and Elena shuddered to think that he went out of his way to create his nest of messy spikes. She'd seen him without them a couple of times when he was in the hospital; his hair was actually smooth and straight as his rattail. His uniform was unpressed as ever and jacket unzipped as usual. His wrinkled shirt although clean, had already become untucked on one side, making him look like he just rolled out of bed and his black tie was MIA. She didn't understand his need to look unkempt in so conservative a profession. Elena's uniform was neatly pressed and fit her perfectly, while his looked like it was two times too big for him.

"Here's your order" Ming said handing it to him.

"Thanks, you're an angel" he said and winked at her and she beamed at him.

"And here's yours" Ming said with less enthusiasm and Elena noticed both cups were labeled "Amanda" in Ming's distraction and frowned at this. "He's so handsome" she sighed to Reno's retreating back as he loped off in his usual disjointed way.

This gave Elena pause, never understanding why so many women seemed to find him irresistible. She thought him cute perhaps in a disheveled sort of way that she had never been attracted to.

She picked up her cups and followed him into the office and glared at his back when he didn't hold the door open for her and almost allowed it to close on her until she awkwardly placed one of the cups into the crook of her elbow to open the door. She followed the lumbering jackass into the conference room and Tseng looked significantly at the time to indicate they were late. He nodded gratefully to Elena when she set her coffee down and retreated to her usual seat and Reno sat down by Rude.

"Okay I need volunteers to become a married couple to infiltrate a popular honeymoon resort that Rufus believes is being used as a front for human trafficking" Tseng said and all the other TURKS looked at each other. They all quickly deduced that there were exactly three males there and one lone female if you included Tseng.

"Don't you mean posing as a married couple?" Elena asked him.

"No you would actually need be married. You would be using your legal names, which are untraceable to you as TURKS. It's easy to fake a marriage but it must be traceable on the marriage register to avoid suspicion. It would be just marriage of convenience and would be dissolved once you return from your fake four week honeymoon" Tseng explained.

"I ain't marrying a man" Rude insisted.

"Like I would want to be married to your brown ass even for a second. Perhaps you should bring in civilian women for this role because we're so limited? I would be happy to suggest a few" Reno suggested, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. Not volunteering of course.

"It wouldn't have to be sexual union, you would just share a bridal suite and act as a newly wedding couple while you investigate Rufus's information," Tseng said looking at each of them.

"A month seems excessive" Reno said. "Normally these things are handled within a couple of days."

"I want this to be thoroughly investigated; don't question my orders" Tseng snapped back at him.

"I'll do it, please pick me. I would love to marry you, Tseng" Elena enthused bouncing in her seat in excitement with her hand raised like a teacher's pet.

"Elena" he said and seemed to go pale under his golden skin at the idea.

"Being Elena Xu sounds so romantic, perhaps we wouldn't have to dissolve the marriage after the mission?" she enthused.

"I would volunteer for a mission of this importance but Rufus needs me in the office, so I accept you as the bride and my second in command shall be your groom" Tseng hastily added.

"Wait a second, I don't recall volunteering" Reno said shooting up to his feet.

"It's your duty as my second in command to take responsibility for missions I can't attend to myself" Tseng reminded him and he looked enraged at this.

"I don't want to be married to Reno" Elena said with so much horror in her voice that he felt offended.

"Okay, to be fair. Rude would you mind marrying either Reno or Elena?" he asked the sunglass wearing man.

"Oh I certainly would mind" Rude told them.

"I refuse" Elena said.

"You would disobey a direct order from me and face either being stripped of your rank or jail time?" Tseng asked her.

"I will do as you say" she said.

Reno's left eyelid was twitching at the idea however, "as second in command, I have a right to appoint another in my place and I chose Rude" he insisted.

"Sorry he's needed for another mission" Tseng said. "Come Rude, I'll brief you where you're going. Elena, Reno: you are to report to this address. They're a theatrical company who will handle your wedding and make it seem authentic.

"When shall that take place?" Elena asked him.

"Today, you both leave tomorrow morning" Tseng said with authority in his voice that brooked no argument, although he felt sympathy towards his colleagues, he was well aware of Elena's feeling towards him and didn't wish to encourage her. Then there was the other reason...

"I'm not going" Reno insisted.

"Oh you want to lose your position or face jail time, yo?" Tseng reminded him facetiously. "You cannot disobey a direct order from me" the taller man challenged as he stood before him

"Come on Reno, it'll be over before you know it" Elena said, softly touching his arm and leading the traumatized looking man out to her car, knowing he would be in no condition to drive. She didn't want to marry him anymore then he did her but she was going to do her job and would see he did his too as she drove them towards their unwanted fate.


	2. Chapter 2

BTW, S.N.A.G. means sensitive new age guy.

Roll 'em :)

"I don't want to do this" he said as his hair blew in the breeze while she drove them there. He could think of literally one hundred women he would rather marry, at least they liked him and didn't seem almost indifferent to him as she had always been since joining the TURKS. Mind you, respect for her sister's memory had kept him from flirting with her as he normally did the new girls.

"You think this is my idea of a dream come true? We're just going on a mission like we have many times before. So let's just get this over with and do our jobs. It's just another mission" she insisted but blushing at the idea of what they were doing.

"Let's just get this over with" he agreed going into building and both froze that the set design looked like an actual wedding.

"You must be from the TURKS. I'm Daniel; I'm an image consultant and playwright with a degree in physiology who will be helping you with your wardrobe and personas. You, you have wholesome girl next door and future soccer mom written all over you. I can work with that and you look like a...thug" he said turning to look at Reno.

Reno was insulted by this; he was wearing his uniform as ever. What else did the man want? His uniform was clean and had no visible stains on his clothes, "pardon me? He said a dangerous sounding voice.

"You look like a very mismatched couple; there isn't a hair out of place on her and you look like you just fell out of bed. If I were to write characters for her and yourself; she would be the innocent young daughter of a Baronet and you the blackguard who seduces her" he explained.

"Opposites do attract you know, yo" Reno snapped at him.

"Let's get you into wardrobe, we have makeup artists on hand and hairstylists" he said frowning at Reno's spiky mop of red. "And jewelers of course" he added.

"What are the jewelers here for?" Reno said all but screeching to a halt.

"For wedding jewelry of course. She'll need an engagement ring and you'll both need wedding bands" Daniel explained.

"I'm not wearing one. I'll cut off the hand of anyone who tries to force one on me" he insisted burnishing his Electro-Mag Rod in a threatening way.

Elena gave him a look of disapproval with her hands on her hips "I'm sorry, are you actually threatening civilians and embarrassing the TURKS as their second in command?" she asked him in an icy tone of voice that would have made even the unflappable Tseng shiver.

He sighed impatiently as he sat before the jeweler while Elena tried different bands on his ring finger. "Would you just pick something already?" he groused.

"Now dearest, if we're going to wear these the rest of our lives, we can afford to be picky" she teased him.

"Choose whatever you want but no diamonds or any stones of any description on mine. Think plain" he insisted.

"Is this plain enough darling?" she said slipping a plain platinum band on him that fit him perfectly.

"That looks so weird" he complained.

"You'll get used to it" she said choosing a matching one for herself and then chose a nice sized diamond ring, then studied him again and chose a more modest one. If she didn't know Reno's actual profession, she would have guessed he did some kind of general labour type job. The jeweler wrote down the codes to be billed back to Rufus and left them. They looked at each other and then looked awkwardly away and both were almost relieved when they were bustled into wardrobe to be fitted for their wedding clothes.

"This one will do" Reno said, studying himself in a black double breasted tux with a gray tie.

"We have plenty of them for you to try on" Daniel said to him.

"I don't care for formal wear and don't wish to spend hours trying more tuxedos on. I've tried on three and that's more enough for me. Where's my bride?" he facetiously asked.

"Oh Elena, that's the one. You look so beautiful" Daniel's assistant, Alexia insisted. Elena looked at herself, she was wearing an ivory wedding dress that was strapless but had a sheer sleeveless lace overlay on the bodice, with a lace skirt with a sweep train. She also had on a matching fingertip lace mantilla veil. Her short hair had been swept back and she had minimal makeup on that was artistically applied. She wasn't normally vain but she thought she looked beautiful and blinked tears away that it wasn't a real wedding where she would marry Tseng, instead she would be marrying...

Reno halted in his tracks to see Elena wearing an actual wedding dress, part of him could admire her on an aesthetic level. He'd never seen her dressed up and had always considered her a little plain but she looked anything but plain in her wedding dress. However the dress itself was enough to strike terror into his heart, that she would wear it to marry him in, that by the end of the day he would be someone's husband. No matter how brief a time it would be, he would have a wife! She turned to look at him and the full effect made him want to run, instead he said "well don't you clean up well?" and tried to give her a charming smile. She herself was shocked that he actually looked good in his tux.

The hairdresser, Stephan and his assistant, Rachel both froze when they looked at Reno's hair. "I would say we should trim it short and get rid of that rattail" Stephan suggested, as he walked around him.

"Sorry you're not cutting anything off" Reno said with finality in his voice.

"Okay have a seat and we'll see what we can do" Stephan said and Reno did with the weariness of a cat and the hairdresser draped a cape around. Stephan made a significant nod towards his assistant. Rachel gently took a hold of his rattail and took out a pair of scissors. Elena leaned forward in anticipation of the thing being removed for once and for all, she had dreamed of such an event and then sighed and realized she couldn't allow it and strode forward and halted the other woman's hand before she could make the fatal snip.

Elena wasn't a hairdresser but had a good eye for such things and had taken care of her father's and sister's hair when growing up. Without thinking, she undid his hair tie until the long strands tumbled free, almost reaching the level of his hips.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, finding it odd for her to touch him in any way intimate even if it was just his hair. Did she expect a wedding night from him? He supposed he could if she insisted….

She focused on the hairdressers themselves, "everyone has their quirks, especially men when it comes to affectations: like how they wear their hair or have facial hair and that become a visible part of their personality. Although I will agree that Reno's hair style is stupid but it's his right to look that way. If I was his actual fiancee, I would have been used to it by now and wouldn't try to change it. On a person's wedding day, they strive to look their best and he would be no different" she explained to them and took up a comb and gently combed his spikes flat, starting at his temples while he watched her dubiously in the mirror.

"Again, what do you think you're doing?" He demanded as he watched her efforts.

"Nothing's being cut off, we're just making you look decent for once" she said and all of them paused when his hair lay flat and straight in various lengths. Without his messy spikes, his appearance was...a lot less goofy.

"I look like an idiot" he complained. What he was seeing on looking in the mirror was himself as a young, long haired, gangling teenager when his mother used to slick him up to take him to church.

"Mousse" Elena said and slicked it back and attached whatever she could of the uneven strands into his ponytail and then added some hairspray. "Now you look ready" she said to the nervous looking man.

Elena beamed at the actors in the audience as she sedately walked down the aisle behind her "bridesmaids" in their matching burnt orange dresses and had her hand put into Reno's by her supposed father. He tried to beam back but just looked sickly, but that was understandable, it was a staged wedding after all where their officiate was real. Elena didn't like what was happening but was better at following order then the more rebellious Reno, Tseng had given her an order and she would follow it out her devotion and respect of him. Even if it meant marrying a human scarecrow no matter how temporarily. So she was trying to help the highly nervous Reno.

"Just repeat after the officiate and you'll be fine. Take a deep breath and relax" she whispered to him and he did.

It came time to say the vows and Reno said "I..." And then completely blanked on his own name even if the officiate had just said it, all he could do was stare blankly back at Elena who mouthed it to him.

"Cut! Reno, how can you have screwed this up five times in a row? It's the simplest ceremony we could find, lasts less than five minutes and then we take some fake wedding pictures and engagement photos for your dummy wedding website and then we can all go home. I fucking hate working with amateurs" the director raged, causing Reno to turn so red his facial tattoos were barely visible.

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous" he stammered.

"Yet you probably throw yourself into battle without a thought?" Which was true. "The TURKS wedding take five" the director called.

Somehow they managed to get through it, Reno neither hyperventilated, dropped the ring or said his lines at the wrong time or forgot his own name. The marriage certificate was signed by his badly trembling hands but it was still legally recognizable as his signature.

Finally it was announced for him to kiss his bride. Elena caught his face in her hands and got up on tiptoe and kissed him before he could bungle anything else up, she had intended for it to be brief but hadn't counted on how good a kisser the surprisingly talented Reno was and when she came back to herself, she was French kissing him. "Cut" he director for the fourth time trying to get the newly married couple's attention and both startled apart. "If you two want to have a wedding night, I don't have a problem with that, but not here, Now can we get these photos taken?" He asked them as they breathed heavily and blushed.

The wedding pictures went much quicker as they posed in a nearby garden, did some fake reception pictures and then got into simpler attire for supposed engagement photos and then they got dressed in their uniforms and left. He looked the same as before and had managed to spike his hair back to normal. "So now what?" He asked.

"I'll drive you back the office and pick you up in the limo tomorrow morning" she said.

"So nothing has to change?" He asked her.

"Only your answer to your marital status on legal forms, but that's going back to normal soon" she said feeling awkward, especially after their kiss. Elena wasn't a virgin, she had had three boyfriends in her life but hadn't slept with anyone for two years because her heart was set on Tseng. She hadn't even kissed anyone in that time...until now and she was a healthy young woman with normal sexual needs that had been denied. Yet she was married to a man she didn't want that way. The situation was too bizarre for words.

She noticed that Reno still wore his wedding ring. "Your wedding ring, do you intend to wear it?"

"I didn't know what to do with it. Am I supposed to keep it on?" He asked her, feeling foolish and unsure how he was supposed to act towards her now that she was his...He felt like he had stumbled into an alternate universe. He and Elena? Everyone knew she carried the torch for Tseng; kind of how Rude did Tifa, Elena didn't seem to find him attractive in the least. Of course Reno knew he wasn't a classic pretty boy like some of his acquaintances, but he held a certain appeal when it came to women. Yes he liked to flirt and attempt to pick up women, but was it really so wrong to want the touch of a woman, someone to couple with? Elena was a bit of a mystery to him, she never joined them on Friday nights if they went for a drink to unwind after work, unless Tseng came along. She would talk only with Tseng and would ignore Reno and look at him like he was asking her to remove her top in public if he did something as innocent as ask her to dance.

"I'm keeping mine on so I don't forget it tomorrow. You can take yours off until we get there" she said feeling just as awkward. He plucked it from his finger and put it in his pocket.

They got a text and both checked their PHS, it was from Tseng telling them to take the rest of the day off in view of their nuptials and that Elena's new passport would be given to her in the morning. Elena wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Did Tseng expect her to take Reno to bed just because they were married? He was the one who ordered them to.

"I guess I'll go home" she said.

"I guess I'll go for a drink" Reno said feeling a little relieved. He hadn't known what to with her. Was he supposed to invite her out to dinner or something? Certainly they had only a professional relationship. In fact, he had no idea what she did outside of work. Did she have any hobbies? He'd known her sister, Emma and had respected her, even had had a bit of a fling with her once during a mission. After a particularly brutal day, they had used either other to blow off some steam but nothing had ever come of it. Now she would have technically have been his sister-in-law. Having had enough of those thought, he got into his car and went home only to park it and change. The dive bar he preferred to drink at when his mind was unsettled had a particularly raunchy odour to it that seemed to never want to come out of clothing. He called it the odour of desperation. He went there because the cheap beer attracted girls from the local modeling agency so they could drown their dreams of being the next supermodel and their inhibitions slipped away and their skirts got lighter with each drink he bought them.

Elena looked at her new passport and reminded herself that she would change it back once her marriage as dissolved. Rather then it reading Elena Marshall as it had her entire life, it read Sinclair. "Mrs. Elena Sinclair" she said out loud. It sounded so wrong! She had wanted to change the surname on her passport, but it was the wrong one!

She picked up her tablet and made herself go to their so-called wedding website and a lump rose in her throat at the surprisingly good pictures of them, Reno looked handsome despite his tattoos and everything. The website was a swirly mess of poetry and silly images of them but in the end, it would be a marriage that never existed soon. She had to remember that when they went on their honeymoon...mission she corrected herself. Oh well, some day perhaps she and Reno might go for a drink and laugh about this weird time in their lives she decided as the limo pulled into Reno's driveway. Oddly enough, Reno's bachelor pad was a rather nice sized bungalow in a residential neighbourhood with a pool, she could only wonder what his salary was when she was renting a one bedroom apartment. She went up to his door to knock to make sure he had everything in order. He was a horrible procrastinator about everything.

She knocked on the door but he didn't come to answer no matter how persistently she knocked, so she resorted to using the key she had to his place; they all had keys to each other's places in case of emergency. She pushed open the door to his house and got out her gun and did a sweep of the place just in case and then froze in shock to find him fast asleep in bed with not one, but two women with the sheets tangled around them.

"Reno's what's going on?" She demanded. It's not like the scene made her jealous though it did slightly hurt her on a fundamental level. It did shock her however, it's not every day you find your own husband in bed with two women!

"What?" Reno said and then clutched his aching head. "Elena what are you doing here?" He asked her, his brain still not functioning.

"Who are you?" The young blonde on his right demanded at being so rudely awaken.

"I'm here to pick you up so we can go on our honeymoon" she reminded him.

"You didn't tell us you were married" the girl cried, slapping him across the face, causing him to wince and clutch his cheek and waking what appeared to by her identical twin sister on his other side.

"You're married?" She demanded of him as well while her sister swept from the bed and started getting her clothes on and tossing identical ones to the other woman.

"Only since yesterday. It's not what you think, I can explain" he lamely said to the two enraged women.

"Pig" the one closest to him said and slapped his other cheek. Finally dressed and finger combing their hair, they bowed to Elena who was watching the whole thing with sadistic glee. "I'm sorry ma'am, we didn't know. Neither of us would ever go home with a married man" the one said and Reno looked from one to the other enraged identical women, looked at Elena...and bolted for the can clutching his hand over his mouth

"It's okay, you didn't know" she answered and saw them out to the sound of Reno tossing his cookies, finding it odd that the twins drew the line at married men but threesoming with your own sister was perfectly accept. Reno had odd taste in women apparently.

Reno came out of the washroom looking more worse for wear than Elena had ever seen him. "Did you even pack?" She asked him, noting with amusement he wore only his boxer shorts and one sock.

"No, I barely remember my own name" he said staggering to his table and collapsing on the chair there and putting his head in his hands. Elena sighed and made him some coffee. "I'm sorry about what you saw" he said, feeling guilty for some reason.

"Don't worry about it" She assured him. His hair was a tousled mess, his eyes bloodshot and dark rimmed and he looked green around the gills.

Elena found herself studying him, the body his baggy clothes concealed was a lot more impressive then she had ever considered. She forced herself to look in his face only. "I don't own you, it's not like we were in a prior relationship. Let's this treat this as just another mission. Okay, a mission where we shall be required to act like newlyweds. Drink your coffee while I pack for you" she said, putting her hand briefly on his shoulder.

"I don't know how to act around you. I feel like I let you down somehow; like I let both of us down" Reno said in a soft voice. He had never married nor had his father stuck around to marry his mother. All he knew of marriage was what he had observed on the sidelines; that you were expected to give up all other women.

"I didn't have high expectations of you to begin with. You live your life as you see fit and I have no say in that. You like to drink and have casual sex. You're reacting to being married perhaps, but you're not really. You can't do that at the resort naturally, but afterwards we need only file for a dissolution of marriage and Rufus will take care of the paperwork, we'll just need to sign it. It's not like we have common property or children to worry about. So don't worry your hung over head about it. Take a shower and brush your teeth, you can rest on the plane. Rufus leant us his private jet to get us there" she assured him and he followed her and watched with surprise at how easily she located his suitcase and deftly packed his clothing, seeming to weed out the less ragged clothes he owned. But that is how Elena had always seemed to him: practical, clean and neat and reliable. The sort of woman you would find with a handful of coupons and a list of items at the grocery store. She was always organized, he would give her that. Yet there was a sense of loneliness about her, he could see her being the sort to make an elaborate dinner for herself and talk and toast an imaginary lover. Or scrub her bathroom tiles on a Saturday while he, himself was plastered at a bar with a woman on each knee.

"We don't need much, the lady from wardrobe shall be shipping us more clothes in a few days" Elena explained to him.

Elena located the case for his Electro-Mag Rod and she put it beside his suitcases and allowed him to wash and dress before collecting his toiletries. She knew he was in bad shape when he had only brushed his hair and allowed it to air dry. She was about to offer to fix it for him when she caught herself. On normal days she thought his hair looked like a rat's nest with an actual tail attached to it. So why encourage him? He suffered in silence until they got onto the plane.

"Come on" she said taking his hand and leading him to the seats. She found it weird touching him but knew she was going to have to get used to it.

"Where are we going?" He asked and watched in surprised when she maneuvered two seat backs together so they were adjoining and locked them together to form a bed of sorts. She picked up a pillow from a compartment.

"Lie down" she ordered him.

"What are you doing? I'm really not in any shape for that" He said eyeing the bed. Surely she didn't expect them to...he thought the idea wasn't such a bad one. He would be forced to be celibate for a month, unless...

"I swear you have sex on the brain. You're hung over as anything and need to sleep it off" she explained to him, firmly derailing that train of thoughts.

"That's all?" He asked her.

"Just lie down Romeo" she said giving him an amused smile and he did, laying his long frame in the narrow but surprising comfortable space and she tucked him in. She handed him two pills and a water bottle.

"And are these?" He asked her.

"Gravel and melatonin to help you sleep" she said explained and he took them. She read a magazine and then noticed he was asleep. She got up and covered his bare arms with the blanket to make sure he remained warm. She reached up and brushed back the floppy bangs from his face and was surprised how soft the texture was of his hair. Without thinking she traced one the red crescent tattoos that topped his cheekbones and wondered why he chosen these particular facial tattoos. She had always wondered, by didn't feel comfortable asking him about them and he never volunteered that information. His skin was soft as well and then she realized what she was doing and took her hand away. What was wrong with her? She would never had so boldly touched Reno in the past unless she was assisting him while he was injured and now she was practically groping him in his sleep. It was so unlike her. She felt troubled as she sat in her own seat and upon occasion, would look at him and vowed she wasn't going to allow any professional lines to be crossed no matter what happened on their honeymoon/mission.

Flash Forward

Elena gripped the tree in front of her in her bent over position, her face flushed from fear of discovery as well as the stimuli. Her dress was rucked up and one of her breasts had been released to dangle unfettered when the spaghetti strap had slipped free during their bodily commotions.

Reno's one hand gripped her naked hip while his other pinched the free hanging nipple almost to the point of pain, spiking Elena's arousal.

He pounded himself inside her and she rocked greedily back on his length as his member kept on striking all the right spots in her. He panted into her ear, his cheek almost level her own as they fucked with abandonment, way past the point of all reason.

Reno's body was driven only by the need to hammer himself into the divine tightness of the small body before him, almost swooning at how tight she was while Elena eagerly took every inch of him. They both heaved together, there was no tenderness in their act as there had been before, Elena knew she was being fucked like a whore and reveled in it.

Their primitive rhythm struck something inside her over and over again and she arched her back while she shattered into a million pieces and it was only his arms coming around her that seemed to hold her together as his own heavy flow burst hotly inside her in response to her own orgasm as they came in perfect unison.

He buried his face into her neck while he recovered from his own orgasm and wondered why he felt the need to take this one woman over and over again when most women didn't hold his interest for longer than the span of a weekend. Yes they were breaking every fraternization rules that existed in TURKS but it was the same office that bound them in marital bondage as tightly as any rope or chain that existed and somehow it felt so right.

Elena's wide unfocused eyes stared straight ahead and wondered how they had come to this.

End Flash Forward

Elena knew their plane would be landing soon and would have to wake Sleeping Ugly to make him look presentable. Their roles as man and wife began the second they stepped into the hotel. She looked at him sleeping so peacefully and longed to shake him awake until his teeth rattled. Instead, she decided to be kind and placed a hand on his chest and lightly shook him.

"Come on Mom, just give me five more minutes" he said in a voice thick with sleep that caused her to laugh.

"Reno, you have to wake up" she said and he opened his eyes.

"Elena where are we?" He asked her, barely remembering about their earlier meeting.

"We're almost in Costa Del Sol, we need get you changed and do something with your hair" she said and he got up, he hadn't even bothered to put his hair tie in and between his baggy jeans and black t-shirt and various hair lengths, he looked much younger than his actual age of twenty six.

"You look like a teenager" she declared. "I don't want people thinking that I'm a cradle robber. Put on these and do your hair as normal" she said, handing him a bag of clothes pointing to the washroom.

"You expect me to wear khakis?" He said with disgust in his voice as he examined them.

"You're a honeymooning tourist, we have to blend in" she explained.

He came out wearing the light weight khaki pants, a light blue shirt and the sandals she had chosen for him. "I look ridiculous" he complained and didn't comment as she removed his goggles and replaced them with aviator sunglasses. She examined him, when dressed in the correctly sized clothes, he looked pretty good she realized. She did up the rest of him buttons to cover his chest and adjusted his collar. The earring and tattoos and eccentric hairstyle suggested he was once a goth or punk perhaps but it didn't detract from his good looks.

"Do I pass inspection?" He drily asked her.

"You look good but you need to put this on" she said holding out his ring for him.

"Time to put the wedding shackle on" he said and slid it onto his finger. He noticed that she had changed into a floral print sundress on a black background that did wonders for her figure. She had a nice one he realized, she also wore diamond stud earrings and a single string of pearls. Her dress showed a little cleavage but nothing too outrageous and her bare legs were long for her petite height. She wore no makeup and looked every inch a respectable young wife. She was attractive in an understated way and not his type at all. He loved his woman flashy with pouty lipsticked mouths and showy, bold clothing. That wasn't Elena at all. The few times they had run into each other outside of the office, he knew she preferred to wear skirts and her clothing tended to run to pastels...and apparently his tastes was similar to hers on this mission. He preferred dark clothes for the most part or bold colours. Light colours washed him out.

They landed and were driven to the hotel. "You ready?" Elena asked him.

"Ready as I'll ever be" he said as he got out of the limousine and held out his hand to help her out. She blushed when he put his arm around her and drew her to his side.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him.

"We're supposed to be newlyweds" he explained pulling her easily forward with his own motion and she soon fell into step with him and he realized this was the most contact he'd had with her since their rather unsettling kiss. Where had she learned to kiss like that?

They smiled as they approached the desk.

"Hi we're..." Elena said.

"Mrs. And Mr. Sinclair" the girl whose name tag read, Nancy enthused.

"How did you know?" Reno asked her.

"I looked at your wedding website. I look at them all, weddings are so romantic" she sighed. "I loved your photos, you look so much in love in them."

"We're hopelessly devoted to each other. Right Hon? We've been like this since she jumped me one night at a local golf course that we'd snuck into after hours. She took off all of her clothes and stood naked before me in the moonlight. I got so excited that I dropped my skateboard. I was fourteen at the time, what a way to lose my virginity" Reno said in a sappy voice. Nancy looked dubious at this while Elena blushed a painful bright red colour. Seriously, that's the best he could come up with; that she was some kind of golf course fetish slut?

"Of course dear" Elena said in a tight voice.

Just then a swarm of beautiful women walked through the lobby and Reno's pretty girl radar snapped into action. "Who are those women?" He asked, practically drooling and a couple of them looked back at him with interest.

"Those are Miss Gaia contestants. To take the pressure off of them and to attract tourists, the resort hosts them right before the main judging contest so they can relax" Nancy explained. "Now you can do whatever you want, here's a list of services available to guests. Although the beach is topless, guests must cover up when they enter the hotel, that applies to both sexes" she said with a friendly smile and Elena heard Reno actually whimper at the idea of topless beauty contestants when he was to pretend to be faithful to a woman he wasn't having sex with.

"Are you okay sir?" Nancy asked him.

"My husband's a really sensitive man and is overwhelmed by the beauty of your place" she said placing a hand on his arm. "He practically cries at the sight of a rainbow."

"That's so beautiful a quality in a man" Nancy said with approval.

"Let's just get our keys" Reno said with a snarl in his voice. Had Elena seriously suggested to the young woman that he was a S.N.A.G.?

White, everything in their honeymoon suite was white: white furniture, white bedding, white marble floor tiles, white hot tub, everything! Except for the red rose petals sprinkled on the bed in a heart shaped pattern. "You can put me down" she hissed after their porter was gone. Most couples would have probably broken open the complimentary bottle of champagne and had some afternoon delight on the huge bed. However they just walked around examining the place and looked for weaknesses in security and ways to steal from their room with a professional eye, played rock, papers, scissors for the bed and Reno won, meaning Elena had to sleep on the couch.

Finally he brought of his laptop to see if he could hack into the hotel's mainframe to upload suspicious files and she got out her weapons and gave them a good cleaning and then examined his to make certain nothing went wrong with it during their trip since he was busy. It was such a romantic way to spend the first day of their honeymoon as newlyweds.


	3. Chapter 3

Reno watched Rude watch Tifa through his sunglasses and wondered if that was the reason why he wore them, out of stealth or out of affectation like he did his own goggles.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" he suggested.

"I do talk to her" the tall tanned man replied.

"You order drinks from her and talk about the weather. Are you trying to bore her into sleeping with you?"

"That's not my main objective and she already has a man in her heart" Rude replied.

"Some boyfriend; he's off being all angst-y again and roaring around on his motorcycle being the big bad lone wolf and mourning a dead girl who isn't Tifa. Yet she's right in front of you, sleeping alone and missing the jerk. She's ripe for the plucking. Go get her" Reno suggested to him.

"No the time isn't right and I don't want her simply in my bed" Rude explained.

"Why not?" Reno asked him, unable to picture wanting more from a woman.

"I'm not like you. If she were to sleep with you, she would be just another notch on your bedpost. She would wake up a little embarrassed and you wouldn't even offer her breakfast and she would probably have to walk home because you have to dash to work as ever. She would never hear from you again except when she has to witness you picking up other women at her own bar" he said.

"I'm not that bad" Reno protested.

"I'm just trying to point out the difference between the two of us. When Tifa agrees to go out with me, I shall treat her like the fine lady she is. I shall romance her and win her and she will never have the slightest doubt that I'm an honourable man who intends to marry her when she's ready and shall spend my life making her happy. That I shall provide her with the children she so desires and help raise her adopted son and shall be faithful only onto her" Rude explained.

"You can be such a chick sometimes! You mean to tell me if she desired to take you to bed, you would say no?" Reno asked him incredulously.

"Naturally I don't expect her to wait until marriage, but I would let her know that eventual marriage between us is my main objective, not a cheap no-strings attached affair like you prefer" Rude said.

"And what's wrong with no-strings attached affairs?" he demanded.

"When you sleep with someone you barely know, it's all about the physical gratification and although it's pleasant, it means little in the end and you still remain strangers when you part. "When I take Tifa to bed, it shall be a celebration of our union and not just our bodies and we shall become one as we make love. I hope you understand the difference some day. If I speak only of the weather is because I know the timing isn't right to tell her how I really feel. She's still mourning Cloud but you can only miss something you can't touch for so long. Until then she needs a friend, men are always hitting on her because of how she looks. I'm in love with her mind, body and soul. Someday I will tell her when the time is right and she will accept my suit. Until then she will see me as her self appointed bouncer for her bar and the only man who never hit on her and how I always looked her in the eye when I talked about the weather. The body the goddess blessed her with is a miracle but I love her as a whole. A woman should never be just the sum of her parts. So while you are chasing a long haired brunette with a heart shaped bottom or a curvy well endowed blonde or just some other random girl. I shall be discussing the weather with my future wife and waiting to claim her as mine" Rude explained and Reno went uncharacteristically silent at this as they both studied the same woman, one with lust and the other with devotion.


	4. Chapter 4

Reno wasn't happy about changing for dinner as he was getting sick of all the formal wear required just to go to dinner with his wife. His idea of dressing for dinner was putting on lounge pants to eat his take out burger. Elena didn't seem to mind him walking in front of her in his boxer shorts but certainly didn't return the favour, barring that one teasing glimpse of her dainty lingerie when drunk a few days prior.

He pulled on his chosen outfit of the evening and decided to remove the spikes from his hair for the hell of it, Elena seemed to like him with straight hair, not that her opinion mattered to him...

His outfit for the evening was dark grey with a black shirt and lighter gray tie and he put them all on without argument.

He paused when Elena came in, she wore a dark red strapless dress that was slit up one leg, this gave him pause. It was completely unlike anything the pastel wearing woman ever wore. She even had on a touch of red lipstick.

"That dress is so unlike you" he said with a dry mouth.

"Tseng couriered these to me and told me to wear them tonight. I don't know why. Perhaps he want me to set myself up as bait for the traffickers?" She suggested him. "Do I look too weird? I feel so foolish wearing this" she said, fiddling nervously with the slippery cloth, not liking how much of herself was exposed.

"No you look really good" Reno assured her. She looked sexy; since when did Elena ever look sexy? "I'll be there with you" he said as if to reassure her and she was surprised this did make her feel better.

"I feel so self conscious showing this much skin" she said, trying not to blush at how he examined her.

"Just stay close to me" he said taking her hand.

Elena was used to Reno behaving like a gentlemanly husband towards her, but she wasn't used to having him pay so much attention to her, he was almost acting possessive of her. The night started out as ever with the newly engaged/married or pregnant couples being announced as they had been their first night. She looked up sharply at the name Dan Campbell and realized it was him. Dan had been her high school sweetheart and she had at one point in her younger and more innocent days thought she would marry him. They lasted until she dropped out of high school and started her training to become a TURK all the secrecy of her venture caused him to break up with her. She watched while he and his obviously pregnant bride were announced and shyly kissed. They looked so happy together they seemed to glow while Elena held the hand of a man she was wed to but not in their hearts. "I've got to go" she said abruptly.

"Are you okay?" Reno asked her out of concern.

"I'm just feeling a little lightheaded" she lied.

"Then let's just stay in tonight" he said getting up and helping her up.

He wondered why she seemed so despondent. "Do you feel like watching a movie? I don't get to the theater much so perhaps you want to..." He suggested and then his eyes went wide in shock when she marched up to him and got on her tiptoes and started to kiss him as if trying to devour him. Something in him snapped and her hands were clawing his pants open while he cupped her sex through her panties, he could feel her slick heat and he yanked them from her and took her against the wall, stumbling with his pants undone and around his ankles, and he had to kick them from him. Finally they ended up on the couch with her riding him furiously while his shirt still dangled from his wrists. And that was just the start the night as they had sex almost endlessly that was a blur to them both; it was mind-blowingly stellar.

Reno woke up and wondered why it felt like his dick had been attacked by a cheese grater and back by a multi clawed beast. He felt a weight on him and looked down to find Elena half lying on top of him and his eyes went wide in shock to remember that he'd had sex with her. She had all but raped him. What was it with the Marshall women and himself? It had felt fantastic, but still. It was with Elena. Elena, the person who only ever acknowledged him professionally. Neat little Elena with her fussy ways. Elena the tiger in bed, on the floor, on the living room furniture, in the shower...he'd lost track of where they had done it. He tried to connect the Elena he knew with the fire cracker who had given him the best sex he had ever had before...and failed. Instead he stole from the bed and winced as he put on a pair of lounge pant and had a seat and tried to engage his attention in an article about a new Kevlar grip for a gun but kept on glancing at her.

Elena woke up and wondered why she felt sore between her legs and then startled awake to realize she had actually slept with Reno! Had she been drunk? No they had shared a bottle of wine between them, nothing else. Yet she had felt drunk but knew that he wouldn't have resort to giving her any sort of aphrodisiac or date rape drugs. So that meant that she of her own free will had...

They had done it four times in a row as only a highly pent up woman and two people in top physical shape could. She had lost track of how many positions they had assumed. But still she had had sex with _Reno_ , it didn't matter their current martial status. She had had sexual intercourse with the ever slovenly playboy slacker. The worst part was she'd really enjoyed it. Did he have some rare talent in bed or had the other men she been with were less experienced, her body had never reacted to anyone else's like _that_. Just how many orgasms had she had? She had been shameless! Reno must think her to be a wanton nympho slut.

The sheets still held a hint of his body warmth. She remembered rolling pretty much the length of their suite as they wrestled for sexual dominance and vaguely remembered strong arms lifting her when she gave into her exhaustion as she uncoupled from him the last time. So where was...

"Morning Elena" Reno's voice said from the table where he was reading a copy of Guns & Ammo, she blushed as she looked at him, he wore only a pair of lounge pants and his bedhead was more out control then usual. She blanched to see that her bra whimsically spun on the ceiling fan overhead of him.

"Reno about last night, that can't happen again" she said in a rush. Getting out of the bed and wrapping the blankets around herself'.

"Let's discuss this after coffee" he said going to order room service and she blushed heavily to see scratch marks along his back. "Perhaps you wish to use the washroom, shower and dress? It might make you feel less...naked?" He suggested, obviously feeling ill at ease himself.

She all but ran into the washroom and relieved her bladder and took a shower. Then realized she had no clothes with her and having no choice, she asked him to bring her some and he handed her a t-shirt, shorts and one of her bra and pantie sets without comment. These were black and mint green and she mentally kicked herself that he had not only had sex with her, but now knew about her weakness for pretty lingerie.

Once dressed, she rejoined him with her hair still wet but brushed. "So would you care to explain last night?" He asked her as he pushed her chair in for her at the portable table that room service had deliver. "I'm only asking because I'm confused, I didn't think you liked me that way. I mean you've treated me with indifference since you met me. I'm not judging you, goddess knows I've been no saint" he said.

"I do like you and find you attractive but you slept with my sister, you were above her in rank and took advantage of her when she was vulnerable" she explained.

"Ah so that's what your contempt for me is about. I never took advantage of her. She took advantage of me if anything. She was upset because she was the one who found the ransomed child we were trying to rescue dead; he was only three years old. She was in incredible pain and needed a release and she literally jumped me like you did last night. Sometimes when death occurs, people need to celebrate life and she chose me simply because she trusted me. How did you know about that? We never told anyone" he said with confusion in his voice.

"I read about it in her diary" Elena explained to him.

"It was only the one time and she never wanted anything further to do with me. I wasn't really her sort anyway" he said.

"What was her sort?" Elena asked him.

"Your sister was gay. If she chose me for a release that night, she wasn't into me as a potential partner, I was just a warm body in the night" he explained.

"Sometimes I feel like I never knew Emma" Elena said with confusion in her voice.

"She was a private person about her sexuality and was a tad bisexual. This job makes you keep secrets even from those you love" Reno said with a sad smile. "Now I know why you didn't much care for me. But would you care to explain last night to me?" He gently reminded her.

She lowered her eyes and realized she had misjudged Reno and felt guilty. "That man, Dan Campbell used to be my ex-boyfriend. I could have married him, that could have been me last night. But instead...fuck what is the point of any of this?" She all but snarled. "I'm married but not married, shall never have children and hadn't been laid in two years" she snapped.

"Two years?" Reno repeated in shock, "no wonder you were so pent up" he said taking her hand.

"I'm sorry if I used you last night" she said.

"Use me as much as you want. I have come to care for you" he admitted.

"I care about you too. I always wrote you off as being so goofy but you're not. You're second in command because you earned the right to be. I respect you, I'm sorry I never did before, but What happened last night...that wasn't like me and can never happen again" she said.

"Or we can be the married couple we actually are and take this time to be together" he said. "I like being with you, I enjoy our time together" he said.

"I like being with you too but I don't know" she said with reluctance in her voice but still held his hand and toyed with his wedding ring.

"But you have to stop acting like you're my nanny or something. I'm a man and I want to be with you as a man normally is with a woman" he said.

"But fraternization between two agents is forbidden" she said. "I can get pregnant, we didn't use any protection, I already could be."

"You're safe. I had a vasectomy" he assured her.

"I guess that's good news" Elena agreed.

"When we get back to headquarters, we can resume our normal lives, until then, let's just enjoy the time we have" he said and her heart leapt at this. "I won't force you to make a decision right now. Just think on it, I have to get ready to infiltrate the boats again to search for the humans that are supposedly being trafficked" he said and went and had his own shower, put on the fake tattoos on his exposed skin and put on old clothes such as a sailor would wear and tucked his hair under a baseball cap. Elena thought about what he said as she dressed as a maid to monitor the local brothels again.

She arrived back at their suite hours later with every working girl accounted for as prostitution was legal in Costa Del Sol, all employment records matched and all the girls had proper identification. In other words, everything was aboveboard even in the dens of inequity. She got out of her polyester uniform and put on comfy clothes.

"My day was a total bust" she texted to Reno.

"I searched every inch of every blasted boat on the dock and found nothing but questionable hygiene practices. I'm going drinking with a group of sailor to see if I can get any additional intel" he texted back.

"When you home?" She texted to him.

He looked at his PHS in surprise that she had referred to their hotel suite as home and that brought a small smile to his face. "A couple of hours, go ahead and eat without me" he texted her.

"I'll go pick up some subs from that sub shop down the way and have yours ready for when you get here. I don't feel like going out to eat and want something simpler then they offer on the room service menu. I'll be here when you get back. Be careful" she texted.

"I always am" he assured her and joined the other men.

Hours later he returned slightly tipsy after pretending to pound drinks back with the others and learned nothing from the boat employees. He let himself into the suite through the window and went on the defensive when someone hurled themselves at him until he realized it was just Elena and she was hugging him. "Where were you? I've been texting you for hours" she demanded.

He was surprised and realized she really did care about him "I couldn't text, I didn't mean to make you worry" he said hugging her back.

"Let's get you fed" she said taking off his hat and fussing with his hair and he almost felt like he was home. He had been in relationships before and had even had a serious girlfriend before he had become a TURK but she'd gotten tired of his long hours and lies about what he actually did for a living and had left him. Along the way he'd met other girls he wouldn't have minded being with, but they had left him too. Who could love someone if they had to lie about everything? He'd given so many fake names and details of his supposed life that he couldn't keep track with half of them. So he made himself bury his longing for being in a loving relationship and ever being married and contented himself with only relationships formed within the TURKS and drunken one night stands and allowed himself to become jaded before his time.

He ate and gave her a report.

"Let's take a bath and go to bed" she said.

"Together?" He asked her.

"I thought about what you said. We've been acting as a happily married couple, for our remaining time together, let's be that" she suggested and he agreed, their intercourse that night was gentle as it has been rough the night before and left them breathless and afterwards they snuggled up cuddling and contented in each other's arms for sleep.

Their relationship grew from not having to lie to the person in their life for once and their seemingly close relationship became a reality as they told each other secrets they had never told anyone before and although their sex live was as spectacular as it was before, it wasn't the basis of their relationship. Them being together was, they continued to search for human trafficking but would return to the other as soon as possible to share a smile, a kiss or to make love. They connected as only true lovers did and could talk for hours about everything and nothing as they fell in love.

Elena no longer bothered about Reno's appearance, he would never be a fashion plate and would probably always look like he had been dragged feet first backwards through a gopher hole. Who but who gave a fuck? Elena didn't. To her he was as sexy as hell.

As for Reno, he found himself wondering why he'd ever found her plain. She wasn't flashy but he didn't need her to be. She didn't wear high heels that forced him to take mincing steps when walking with her and he was fine with that. She was his practical little Elena who always remembered to pack sweaters for them if they were out, have sunscreen on hand and various items he never would have thought of and he thought that was great.

Their time together seemed like a dream as their relationship deepened and their need to constantly touch each other made others smile at how cute they were acting. When they had first arrived, they had seemed close enough but now their spark was so apparent it was like it was practically visible.

Elena was in bed cuddled up with Reno and ran her finger along one of the tattooed arches on his cheekbones. "You going to tell me what these represent one of these days?" She all but demanded of him.

"Gang tattoos" he said.

"What do they _really_ represent?" She insisted rolling over and pinning down his arms. "I have ways of making you talk" she threatened.

"I was a member of the Crimson Crescents" he said and blushed.

"The what?" She asked him.

"When I was seventeen, I was in a synchronized dancing boy bands that was formed to promote intercity kids to have dreams. We had a huge following and thought we would make big. So we all got our logo tattooed on our cheeks to promote ourselves. We didn't make it big and myself and the other band members got stuck with these" he explained.

"You can't be serious" Elena said with a frown.

"I can show you" he said and got out his laptop. "Our videos can still be found on youtube" he said called one up. He looked on while Elena watched a younger him sing and dance in perfect sync with the other four members. He'd been a goth with long red hair at the time, was shorter and a lot less developed body wise. "Aren't you going to say something?" He asked Elena.

"Nice moves twinkle toes" she said bursting out laughing. "You should have told me sooner, it would have made company Christmas parties a lot less dull if we played some of these" she teased him.

"No one is supposed to know about this, so you can't tell anyone, only Rude knows, past fans of the band and four other males with these matching tattoos" he chided her.

"You look like a mop" she commented. "But a cute mop" she assured him. "I won't tell anyone...for a price" she threatened.

"What do you want?" He asked.

She whispered it into his ear and he looked intrigued by her request. "But first I want to see more videos" she added.

"Your word it my command Mrs. Sinclair" he said and that made her smile.

On their final night there, there were fireworks and a festival to celebrate the rebirth of a local Goddess and they walked on the beach with his arm around her. They joined some groups of people they had met but would soon drift off to be by themselves until they found themselves alone in some kind of flowering tree grove.

She turned to face him and she looked beautiful in the moonlight. He reached up and plucked a blossom and from a branch and tucked it behind her ear and stole a kiss from her. She returned it and soon...

Elena gripped the tree in front of her in her bent over position, her face flushed from fear of discovery as well as the stimuli. Her dress was rucked up and one of her breasts had been released to dangle unfettered when the spaghetti strap had slipped free during their bodily commotions.

Reno's one hand gripped her naked hip while his other pinched the free hanging nipple almost to the point of pain, spiking Elena's arousal.

He pounded himself inside her and she rocked greedily back on his length as his member kept on striking all the right spots in her. He panted into her ear, his cheek almost level her own as they fucked with abandonment, way past the point of all reason.

Reno's body was driven only by the need to hammer himself into the divine tightness of the small body before him, almost swooning at how tight she was while Elena eagerly took every inch of him. They both heaved together, there was no tenderness in their act as there had been before, Elena knew she was being fucked like a whore and reveled in it.

Their primitive rhythm struck something inside her over and over again and she arched her back while she shattered into a million pieces and it was only his arms coming around her that seemed to hold her together as his own heavy flow burst hotly inside her in response to her own orgasm as they came in perfect unison. He buried his face into her neck while he recovered from his own orgasm and wondered why he felt the need to take this one woman over and over again when most women didn't hold his interest for longer than the span of a weekend. Yes they were breaking every fraternization rule that existed in TURKS but it was the same office that bound them in martial bondage as tightly as any rope or chain that existed and somehow it felt so right.

Elena's wide unfocused eyes stared straight ahead and wondered how they has come to this. She wanted to stay in their tropical paradise forever and be with Reno but knew they were leaving in the morning, their marriage would be dissolved and it would be like they had never been. To date another member of the TURKS was against the rules and both would suffer dire consequences if caught and to marry meant you had to leave the organization.

They were silent as they sat on the plane to return to their regular lives.

Elena was dropped at her place first and with a brief peck on the cheek, Reno was driven into the night towards his place by limo.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena was at her office bright and early and had prepped her office for the day and went to the coffee truck to get her usual order.

"Morning Ming" she said to the pretty Wutaian woman.

"Morning Helen, I'll get you your two double, doubles" she said in a bored sounding voice.

"No that is one large black coffee with a shot of expresso and a medium triple, triple" she corrected her.

"Reno" Ming said in a voice of awe and Elena turned around and sure enough, there he was with his uniform in its usual disarray.

"Ming, Elena" he said in a calm voice and went to give her a kiss of greeting but caught himself and pretended to look at his watch instead. He's asked her if she wanted to continue being with him but she'd said she didn't want either of them to lose their jobs. So he'd agreed to keep his distance.

"I'll get your coffee" Ming said.

"I'll wait, please get Elena's order first" he requested, trying not to look a Elena.

"No it's okay, please get Reno's" Elena said, who was also avoiding looking at him and both focused on Ming.

"Well look at you two playing so nicely together. Did you fuck or something?" Ming sarcastically asked as she marked their cups and they just blushed and looked away.

Elena waited beside him and longed to button his shirt up, not in the fussy way like before but she didn't like how Ming was stealing glances at his half exposed chest. Married men shouldn't dress so provocatively she felt like telling him...and then she remembered. Today's meeting was to have them give a report and to sign the papers for the dissolution of their marriage.

Neither said anything as they went into the same conference room from before where it had all began but Reno was careful to hold the door open for her this time, Rufus and Tseng were already there and questioned them about their mission.

"Yo we looked every conceivable place while not attracting attention to ourselves but could find no trace of human trafficking. The mission was a complete failure and your information proved to be untrue" Reno concluded.

"Well, that's too bad. I have the papers ready if you will both sign them, they'll be filed to dissolve your marriage and in a few weeks, it will be as if it never happened" Tseng said.

"That's such a relief. I should return this" Elena said taking off her wedding ring and was surprised when Reno did as well. She thought he would have removed his as soon as he got home.

"Yes you should return these to the jewelers for a refund" he agreed but Rufus noticed he looked rather reluctant to return it, as did Elena.

Tseng took the bands and inspected them, they were scratched up as to be expected of agents on a mission.

"They have been roughed up and were already paid for, just keep them as a souvenir" he said sliding them back to them and noticed that _both_ people moved to restore them to their ring fingers and then put them into their pockets at the last minute.

"Just sign this document" Rufus said and both people wordlessly did.

"Well you'll soon officially be single" Rufus said in a bright tone of voice.

"I'm glad" Elena said in a bright tone of voice.

"Agreed" Reno said and both avoided looking each other as they left.

They hardly spoke in the office and went out of their ways to avoid each other in their need to remain professional but both people felt the absence of the other.

Elena had gotten home when a chime went off on her PHS and a text appeared from Reno.

"What underwear are you wearing?"

"What sort of question is that?" She texted back.

"You said we can't be together in person but you never said anything about text. So what set?" He texted back.

"The red ones with the black ribbons" she texted him.

"Let's see them" he texted.

Elena blushed when she pushed her skirt up and took a picture of her panties and sent it to him.

"Now that's what I like to see" he texted.

So began another chapter of their lives; sexting. They would go to work and be nothing but professional to each other and then come home to their spicy online lives.

"What are you wearing?" Elena would text.

"Worn jean and that t-shirt you like so much. I'm so glamourous at the moment" he would text back.

"Ah the grey shirt you insist is black? Grrr tiger, your ass looks good in anything" she texted back.

"Oh behave" he would text her.

Or

"What you doing?" Reno would text.

"Watching a video from my current favourite boy band. You should see how one this redhead can groove" she texted.

" .Off and never mention it to anyone" he texted her.

"Sorry but how he shakes his booty, he really has me entranced" she texted.

"I was seventeen woman, are you a some kind of sexual predator? You had better stay away from teenaged boys."

There were countless hours spent texting each other, while ignoring each other in real life. But that got lonely after awhile.

"What did you do with your wedding ring?" She texted to him over lunch.

He glanced at his ring finger where is was buried beneath the leather half gloves that were standard issue with their uniform, that he'd never bothered wearing before. Only Tseng seemed to wear them. He had gotten so used to wearing it that his finger felt naked without it. "It's around here somewhere" he lied.

"I put mine in my jewelry box" she text lied while she fished out the chain it hung from concealed under her clothes. "So any hot dates for tonight?" She added with a lump in her throat.

"No, I'm staying in. Would you like to come over?" He impulsively asked her.

"You know I can't" she texted.

"I miss you" he texted. "This is ridiculous, we deserve to be together" he complained.

"We both signed a contract. I could resign but Tseng needs you" she texted as tears rose to her eyes.

"So you're doing this for Tseng? Good night Elena" he texted and turned off his PHS.

She tried to call him but it was off. "No I'm doing this for your career" she texted back and went to bed to cry herself to sleep. The constant loneliness was taking a toll on both of them.

Elena moaned as she got up and flushed the toilet, she rinsed out her mouth with cold water and splashed some more on her face, trying to stave off her nausea. She had been feeling under the weather for a couple of weeks that seemed to fade by the afternoon and wondered if she had some kind of virus.

"Are you okay? You've looked a little under the weather lately" Reno texted her.

"I must have picked up a bug of some sort" she texted back.

"You sure? You looked like you were going to hurl when you walked by that ramen stand today" he texted her.

"You were spying on me?" Elena texted to him.

"It's part of my job to check up on my subordinates. Actually I was at the restaurant across the way with Rude and happened to see you" he texted.

"Sure, you just happened to be there?" she texted him.

"Go to the clinic tomorrow" he texted to her.

"Yes Dad" she texted, not yet realizing how close to the truth this statement was. "Now I have to go to sleep, I'm awfully tired these day" she texted.

"Good night Elena. Wish I were there to tuck you in" he texted.

"Wish you were too" she texted back with emoji kisses and went to bed.

"Pregnant? But I can't be" she protested to the doctor when he told her the results of the test.

"You're around three weeks along" he told her.

"But he told me he had a vasectomy" she said in confusion.

"He could be lying" the doctor said.

"He would never lie about this" Elena said.

"Then you should tell him to have his vasectomy checked, it might have reversed. A simple sperm test would tell him that. In the meantime, I'll give you some literature to take home. The choice is yours in the end and if you decide to terminate this pregnancy, I can arrange that for you" he said.

Elena walked out feeling stunned and scared. She was carrying Reno's baby! She didn't want to be a mother in a dangerous career. Yet that Reno had(tried to) render himself sterile meant he didn't want children, making this child a burden to him. She thought about running away and changing her name, she would establish another identity and raise this child on her own. But knew that that would never work, her agency specialized in tracking people down. She placed her hand on her flat belly and wondered what to do.

The next morning she was lost in thought when Ming tried to get her attention. "Good morning Helen" she called to Elena from where Ming was opening the truck.

Ming frowned when the pretty, petite blonde walked past her as if in a daze. "Elena are you okay?" She asked her. "I can get your order ready right away" she suggested.

"Huh, sorry Ming. No, I'm kind of off coffee at the moment. I have something on my mind" she apologized to the younger woman. "Have you seen Reno this morning?" She asked her.

"No not yet but...skank alert" Ming said watching Scarlet walk by. "I would give him twenty minutes before you disturb them, he should be done with her by then. Honestly his taste in coffee is a lot better then his taste in women" Ming said.

"You're not suggesting that Scarlet and Reno are...?" Elena demanded.

"Playing hide the sausage? Like a couple of rabid weasels" Ming crudely said. "Are you sure you wouldn't you like your usual?" Ming said to empty air as Elena ran forward in a jealous rage.

Reno was at his desk when Scarlet walked into his office with her high heels tapping and hips swaying, she had a seductive smirk on her face as she locked the door to his office.

"Scarlet what do you want?" He asked her in exasperation.

"What do you think I want?" She said sitting on his desk and crossing her legs so her stocking tops were revealed.

He stood up, "sorry, I've become involved with someone and find myself wishing to remain faithful to that person. My body is not longer your amusement park, please find someone else to entertain you" he said with finality in his voice.

She threw her head back and laughed as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard in her life "you? Impossible. How you tease me so" she said walking towards and he caught both her hands.

"No means no. The door is that way, please take care it doesn't slam shut on your ass as you leave" he insisted. "I have work to do."

"Come on, don't be like this lover" she said with a sexy pout and took a hold of his gloves and dragged them from his hands. She frowned when her experienced gaze honed in the ring he wore on his ring finger. Reno didn't wear jewelry other then his single gold hoop earring. She was used to seeing the tan line difference left from them, or the indent left from one that tightened as the body shape adjusted and the owner of the wedding ring hastily removed it. Or simply didn't bother to take it off when he coupled with Scarlet. "Why are you wearing a wedding ring?" She asked him with a frown and both people looked up when someone hammered on the door.

"Open this door up _now_ " Elena demanded.

"Elena" Reno said and started forward to unlatch the door and just managed to leap backwards when it fell to the floor with a resounding bang and Elena stood there looking like a vengeful goddess.

Elena walked over the door and pointed to Scarlet and said in a threatening voice "stay away from my husband you skank. And as for you, I'll be damned if I'll have this baby" she snarled at him.

"Baby what baby?" He said thoroughly confused by how she was acting.

"I'm pregnant and your its father. It looks like your vasectomy reversed, go have a sperm test if you don't believe me. I know how to be faithful" she raged at him.

"Nothing was happening, I said no. I want you, not this whore" he yelled back.

"Pardon me?" Scarlet said in a dangerous voice.

"I fucking love you, you happy? As for this baby, that shoe box you call a home won't suit a family so you're fucking moving in with me" he raged back at her.

"You love me?" She said in a startled voice.

"Yes I do and if it means I have to give up my career and pump gas for a living, I'll do it" he calming down himself.

"I love you too" she said and then they were kissing. Rude slid his sunglasses up onto the top of his head in surprise as Scarlet looked equally as surprised and Rufus and Tseng just smirked at each other as they had been drawn by the commotion.

Tseng cleared his throat and both people leaned back "so it appears that you're both ignoring the rules of fraternization. There are dire consequences to be faced if you both continue" he said in a threatening tone of voice.

"So fire us" Elena spat and Reno nodded to her at this.

"I don't care either. I want to be with my wife and child" he added.

"Very well I have no alternative but to terminate you both" Tseng said.

"Wait what about the dissolution of our marriage we signed?" Elena said.

"My receptionist forgot to submit it" Rufus said and handed it to Reno who grinned and tore it up.

"Shall we go since we're both unemployed?" Reno said to Elena.

"Just a sec, just because you can't be TURKS, doesn't mean I can't use you. If you want to come to my office, we can discuss the possibility of alternate jobs for you. I understand Reno is good at hacking..." Rufus said and Tseng put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure they would be happy to discuss this tomorrow. Please call in the morning and make an appointment" he urged them and watched as they hurried off, obviously feeling frisky and longing to be alone.

Tseng and Rufus watched then go.

"You're dismissed Scarlet" Rufus said and both waited until they were alone.

"Two down..." Tseng began.

"One to go" Rufus said and put his arms around his spouse.

"You're such a softy to arrange this for them" Rufus said.

"Why shouldn't they all have a happy ending like us? To simply disband the TURKS after they have given up the hopes of ever having romantic relationships would have just been cruel. Reno would have continued to be a playboy, Elena pining for me when I'm not available and Rude forever carrying the torch for Tifa. By marrying them and sending them to a romantic destination made them really look at each other as a protentional mate. Elena's too much of a romantic not to take charge of someone in the role of her husband and he clearly wants someone to care for him. The rest was just feathering their love nest by sending a sexy dress for Elena that was guaranteed to entice him. Besides we can't enforce a policy where people are forbidden to marry when we have been for years" Tseng explained.

"And having his vasectomy reversed that time he was in the hospital was a good touch" Rufus agreed.

"So what are the plans to get Rude and Tifa together?" Rufus asked his spouse.

"You'll see" Tseng said. "Come let's go pick up Ming and take her to lunch" he suggested.

Ming grinned at Tseng and Rufus, she wasn't a child they had adopted but a child of their hearts. She was the child of Tseng's cousin and Tseng had taken her into their home when her parents were killed out of familial duty and then out of love when she opened her own heart to them. She'd been thirteen at the time and was like a daughter to them. "Whatever shall you do when I go to college and stop spying for you?" She asked them.

"Come on spying on spies is a noble profession, no one thinks twice of speaking in front of a young, sarcastic female coffee truck girl who always mixes up people's orders and hardly gets anyone's names right" Tseng chided her. Shall we go to lunch?"

"Sorry I want to be a Barrister, _not_ a Barista or a spy" she said.

"Thanks for tipping us off that Scarlet was planning to make a visit to Reno" Rufus said taking her arm and Tseng took the other one as they all walked together.

"All I had to do was tip Elena off. It's about time those two got together" Ming added.

"We make a great team" Rufus said.

"Sorry Rufus, college first and then we'll talk about my career" Ming said.

"So where shall we go?" Tseng asked Ming.

"Anyplace that doesn't smell like coffee" Ming sourly said.

Elena giggled when Reno scooped her up and hurried them both to his bedroom and put her on the bed, he hopped around as he speedily removed his clothes while her own were discarded over the side of it. He joined her and briefly kissed her belly and then hovered over her, stroking her cheek with one hand. "Nothing shall ever keep us apart again, Mrs. Sinclair" he said.

"You're not upset about the baby?" She anxiously asked him.

"I got the vasectomy because I have always been too impetuous when it comes to sex to bother with birth control and never wanted to father a bastard like I am. But our child was conceived in matrimonial bonds, so no" he assured her. And leaned down and kissed her and entered her at the same time and her body joyously received him and both felt like they were home.

Rude had been shocked to find Tifa in the briefing room and could feel himself blush.

"As Elena and Reno are gone, I was forced to recruit Tifa Lockhart for this mission" Tseng said.

"You're sending a civilian on a mission with me?" Rude said in an incredulous voice.

"You don't mind, do you Rude?" She asked him looking at him through her large lovely garnet eyes.

"Of course not but..." He said blushing even deeper.

"Miss Lockhart has agreed to go and can certainly pull her own weight, she's a highly skilled martial artist" Tseng explained.

"I won't slow you down" Tifa promised him and gave him a smile that made his heart flutter.

"Okay what's the mission" he asked them.

"You'll be guarding the endangered Tomato Faced Warbler from it's predator during their nesting season. That normally lasts two months" Tseng said.

"Pardon?" Rude said, his eyebrows creeping up so high they climbed above his sunglasses.

"It's an endangered bird" Tseng explained.

"You only have to guard them during the day, they males guard the nests at night. You wouldn't have to do much, count the eggs and how many chicks are produced and report this back to me and make a couple sweeps during the day. There's a cabin near their nesting ground for this purpose. It only has one bedroom, but I'm sure you'll make due" Rufus added and notice how both people blushed

"You want us to guard birds?" Rude said in an incredulous tone of voice. "Why not send a pair of forest rangers?"

"Are you questioning your orders?" Tseng asked him with a frown.

"It is a little odd but I'm game" Tifa assured him.

"I would be happy to go" Rude said.

"Glad to hear it, it's a very remote area. There will be no one around but the pair of you. I hooked up an on demand movie network for you. Send an email of whatever you need and supplies shall be dropped off once a week. There's not much to do otherwise, there's a nice beach and natural springs close by, so bring your swimsuits...and I understand the sunset are particularly romantic there how it sets over the water" Rufus said and Tifa and Rude exchanged glances over the last tidbit of information.

Guarding Temperamental Tomato Faced Warblers

Rude was trying not to pay that close attention to his companion's short shorts as they walked around the breeding ground, instead he read from the file.

"The tomato faced warbler seems almost clownish in it's appearance. They are very friendly and many people have tried to keep them as pets, but they do not do well in captivity. Their name comes from the red pattern on their faces, the rest of their body is a uniform blue, though the males are darker in plumage. They look very similar to love birds only chubbier. Their eyes glow blue and they are said to be connected to the Lifestream as they are well known for landing on people they feel to possess good souls" he paused when one of the same said birds alighted on Tifa shoulder and she giggled as it nestled under her hair and another on top his own head.

"I guess yours must be the male while mine is female" he guessed. "You can stay up there buddy, but I'm not a toilet" Rude said and continued to read aloud, "if they like you, they will make a sound similar to a purring cat and Tifa nodded that hers was.

Tifa spotted a weasel like creature approaching the nest the birds had just come from while the their chicks chirped.

"I see a predator, I'll save you little guys" she said and leaped upwards towards the tree while the bird streamed after her also in defense of their chicks.

Rude blushed and made sure he didn't look _up_ , him being too much of a gentleman to ogle Tifa like that. So he made himself read more and blanched at what he read just as Tifa caught a hold of the tree and started to scale it like a monkey.

"Tifa get down from there" Rude called to her in warning.

"Huh?" She said almost at the nest and then looked on in shock when the female warbler breathed fire into the creature's face and the male's claw extended to razor sharp points and lopped off its head. Tifa was so startled she let go of the tree and plummeted only for Rude to easily catch her.

He still held the book and read to her, "although benign in its actions and appearance; the Tomato Faced Warbler shall attack if feeling threatened or its young are being threatened. The females can breath fire and the male spout extra long, razer sharp claws."

"So are we here to protect them from predators or protect the predators from them?" Tifa asked Rude as they watched the female preen blood from both of their feathers while the male cut up and fed the crisply corpse to their chicks. Both birds seemed to smile down at them.

"So we're making pheasant with wild cherry sauce" Rude explained.

"You're an incredible cook. Where did you learn to cook so well?" She asked him a week later. He blushed to think about the gourmet cooking classes he had taken in hopes of one day being able to impress the same young lady before him, He'd been the only male in the classes and had felt silly wearing a ruffled apron, but he had proven a quick study.

"Just recipes I found on the internet" he explained. "More veuve clicquot?" He asked her.

"I'd love some" she said and he topped up her glass. She wore a fitted red sweater and tight jeans and looked adorable to him. He didn't know she was admiring him in his own black sweater and grey combat pants.

"Would you care to sit in the living room while dinner bakes" he asked, turning the oven on low.

"Sure" she said and joined him on the couch. "So you're handy in the kitchen, any other talents I should know about?" She asked him.

"I've been told I'm a hell of a kisser" he said and then wished he could have bitten his treacherous tongue off.

"I just might have to find that out for myself" she teased him and he blushed so furiously his sunglasses fogged up.

Flash Forward

Tifa's hand slid beneath his t-shirt to explore Rude's rock solid body and he shivered at this and then helped her remove it.

She wore only a long, loose night shirt and her panties. His trembling hands pulled her night shirt over her head, exposing her firm upstanding breasts to him in all their glory. He placed the palm of his hand on the front of her panties, covering her sex and lightly ground his palm on her, relishing the heat of her arousal through the silken fabric.

His own lounge pants he pushed from himself and allowed to see him naked for the first time and she leaned up and took his heavy arousal in her small hands. She glanced up teasingly as she lapped only the head of his dick and he groaned as her small mouth engulfed as much of him as possible. Her small hands toyed with his dusky sacs while his hands went into her hair to stroke it as she suckled on him and small pink tongue brought him further stimuli. He felt like cumming on the spot but wanted their first orgasm together to be inside of her.

"Tifa, I'm going to blow if you continue" he panted.

She leaned back, "do you have a condom?" She asked him.

Rude tried not to blush when he remembered the huge box of them he discovered in his personal supplies.

"Sure" he said and got one and put it on, Tifa looked nervous as he approached."Are you scared?" He asked her.

"Just nervous, it's been a long time" she said.

"Just relax, I'll care of everything" he promised her and pulled her black panties down and leaned down and brought her to climax with his tongue. Then his large body covered her own and her body welcomed his as he entered her heavenly gates and they became one.

A Year Later

Tseng and Rufus watched as Elena came in pushing a baby carriage as Reno held the door open for her. They were going to baby group and she was picking him up because his car was in the shop.

They ran into Tifa and Rude. Both couples greeted each other while Tifa admired Marigold or Mary as they had nicknamed her, she was a good natured child who seemed to take after the calmer Elena and had a tuft of red blonde her hair that would probably darken with time.

Reno now work for Rufus in his cyber crime division and worked more regular hours. Elena was on maternity leave but trained operatives in weapons. Rude was head of security for the President and engaged to Tifa.

So ends our story, except Reno was still a scruffy puppy with the same ratty rattail but Elena was working on him.

The End


End file.
